Speak With Your Heart
'Speak With Your Heart '''est une musique composé par le groupe Cash Cash pour le jeu [[Sonic Colors|''Sonic Colors]]. Paroles ::Finally we can relate ::Now we're side by side, this is fate ::I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate ::I've been here before and I know that ::We must stand up tall ::I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure ::We can overcome it all ::Speaking from no where else except your heart ::You'll never know if you don't try ::Listen and see, the voice I carry with me ::Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart! ::If you could tell me how to lend a hand ::I would try to understand ::No words could say how much I care ::Together we can take a stand ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart! ::And always take it with you back to the start! ::We can break this wall that divides us ::I know you're sincere ::We'll just take our time in this moment ::Your voice will come clear ::Speaking from no where else except your heart ::you'll never know if you don't try ::Listen and see, the voice I carry with me ::Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart! ::If you could tell me how to lend a hand ::I would try to understand ::No words could say how much I care ::Together we can take a stand ::Tell me how to lend a hand ::I would try to understand ::No words could say how much I care ::Together we can take a stand ::Don't fall apart, ::Speak with your heart! ::And always take it with you back to the start! ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart! ::And always take it with you back to the start! ::Forget about this hatred ::We'll ride the way till the end ::And I know that if we communicate ::This will be ours to the end! ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart! ::And always take it with you back to the start! ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart... ::Speak with your heart! ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart! ::And always take it with you back to the start! ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart... ::Speak with your heart! ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart! ::And always take it with you back to the start! ::Don't fall apart ::Speak with your heart! ::And always take it with you back to the start! ::Speak with your heart, yeah! Traduction ::Enfin, nous pouvons relier ::Maintenant, nous sommes côte à côte, c'est le destin ::Je savais que tout le long qu'on trouverait un moyen de communiquer ::Je suis déjà venu ici et je sais que ::Nous devons nous lever de hauteur ::Je ne suis pas peur de demander quand je ne suis pas sûr ::Nous pouvons surmonter tout ::Parlant de nulle part ailleurs, sauf votre cœur ::Vous ne saurez jamais si vous ne cherchez pas ::Écoutez et voir, la voix que je porte avec moi ::Parlez avec votre cœur ! Parlez avec votre cœur ! ::Si vous pouviez me dire comment donner un coup de main ::Je voudrais essayer de comprendre ::Rien ne saurait dire combien je me soucie ::Ensemble, nous pouvons prendre position ::Ne tombez pas en dehors ::Parlez avec votre cœur ! ::Et toujours le prendre avec vous revenir au début! ::Nous pouvons briser ce mur qui nous sépare ::Je sais que vous êtes sincère ::Nous allons prendre notre temps en ce moment ::Votre voix viendra claire ::Parlant de nulle part ailleurs, sauf votre cœur ::vous ne saurez jamais si vous ne pas essayer ::Écoutez et voir, la voix que je porte avec moi ::Parlez avec votre cœur ! Parlez avec votre cœur ! ::Si vous pouviez me dire comment donner un coup de main ::Je voudrais essayer de comprendre ::Rien ne saurait dire combien je me soucie ::Ensemble, nous pouvons prendre position ::Dites-moi comment donner un coup de main ::Je voudrais essayer de comprendre ::Rien ne saurait dire combien je me soucie ::Ensemble, nous pouvons prendre position ::Ne tombez pas en dehors, ::Parlez avec votre cœur ! ::Et toujours le prendre avec vous revenir au début! ::Ne tombez pas en dehors ::Parlez avec votre cœur ! ::Et toujours le prendre avec vous revenir au début! ::Oubliez cette haine ::Nous allons monter le chemin jusqu'à la fin ::Et je sais que si nous communiquons ::Ce sera la nôtre à la fin! ::Ne tombez pas en dehors ::Parlez avec votre cœur ! ::Et toujours le prendre avec vous revenir au début! ::Ne tombez pas en dehors ::Parlez avec votre cœur, votre cœur, avec votre cœur... ::Parlez avec votre cœur ! ::Ne tombez pas en dehors ::Parlez avec votre cœur ! ::Et toujours le prendre avec vous revenir au début! ::Ne tombez pas en dehors ::Parlez avec votre cœur, votre cœur, avec votre cœur... ::Parlez avec votre cœur ! ::Ne tombez pas en dehors ::Parlez avec votre cœur ! ::Et toujours le prendre avec vous revenir au début ! ::Ne tombez pas en dehors ::Parlez avec votre cœur ! ::Et toujours le prendre avec vous revenir au début ! ::Parlez avec votre cœur, ouais ! Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Sonic Colors